Violating the Police Girl
by LemonParadise
Summary: Jan and Luke are inside Hellsing, Seras is clueless and Jan takes advantage of her. LEMONS!


Seras Victoria was running around Hellsing manor frantically, clueless as to what was happening. They were under attack, and Seras knew she should be doing her best to defend the manor, but instead she was hurrying through the corridors, trying to get a look at the attackers.

"I'm so fucking hard," Jan laughed, his guns launching bullets into the walls.

Seras gasped, her eyes widened, looking at the army flooding into the building. Jan grinned and stopped his fire.

"So you're the dipshit blonde?" Jan mocked.

"Shut up!" Seras screamed, more offended about being called a dipshit than anything else.

"Why? What you going to do? Suffocate me with you boob?" Jan said, grinning.

Seras bared her teeth, searching her person for any kind of gun that might be on her. Jan looked at Seras in amusement. He walked up to her and pressed his gun against her chest.

Seras let out a short, angry breath as she gave up the search for a gun. Instead, she attempted to knock the gun out of the intruders hand. Jan laughed and slid a hand up her waist, grinning as he looked into her eyes.

"Watch the temper Bitch." Jan huffed.

"_Get your hand off me_!" Seras screeched, shoving him away.

Jan pinned her against the wall and grinned, "Look, I'm a man with a raging boner and you're a girl who is defenseless."

"I'm not defenseless!" Seras cried.

"Stop fucking yelling." Jan said, grimacing.

"No!" She shouted defiantly. She glared at Jan with burning fury in her eyes.

"I said shut it!" Jan pressed his lips furiously against Seras's.

Seras let out a quiet, shocked, squeak. Her eyes widened and she shoved Jan away from her.

"So, maybe Big Red has kissed you. Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Hellsing whore." Jan taunted.

"_Be quiet!_" Seras shrieked, followed by an exasperated sigh. If only she could remember where she had left her Harkonnen...

"Why? Why should I?" Jan said, grinning as he grabbed the collar of her uniform.

"Just be quiet," she hollered. "Don't talk about my Master like that!"

"Aww, the bitch is in love with the bastard." Jan sang.

"Stop it!" Seras whimpered.

"No, not until you give me what I want," Jan whispered.

Seras stared into Jan's eyes. "Please... no..." She choked.

He shook his head and roughly tugged her body against his.

"Please... don't do this!" She bawled.

"I could be rougher... Or maybe you are used to this." Jan whispered in her ear.

"Stop," she muttered forcefully. Seras had been in situations like this before, where she had been extremely close to being raped, and she had resolved all of those problems... She searched her mind for an escape, and thought that a simple tackle could be her salvation.

"I don't think you want me to." Jan slowly trailed a hand in between her legs.

Seras trembled at his touch. _It's now or never_, she thought weakly, and forced Jan to the ground in a failed tackle. Jan flailed around and grunted.

"Get off of me you fucking bitch!" Jan shouted.

Seras cried out as Jan shoved her off him, her head connecting painfully with the floor, and for a moment she saw stars. Jan saw this as a perfect opportunity and pinned Seras, grinning as he looked down at her.

"Get off!" She hissed, unhappy that her escape attempt was unsuccessful.

"No.." He purred and kissed her rather gently.

Seras tilted her head away from Jan's, instead shifting her gaze down one of her arms, which was being held down by one of Jan's strong hands. She clenched both of her hands into tight fists, as if it would help Seras escape him.

Jan let go of one of her arms and grabbed her face, using the other hand to place her arms above her head, holding them tightly there. He now kissed her with full force.

Seras quivered with fear beneath Jan. She wanted desperately to cry, but she promised herself that she would be strong. Instead, Seras bit Jan's lower lip, noticing the metallic taste of a small ring pierced in his skin.

"Fuck!" Jan screamed, pulling back. He glared at Seras, hissing as he ripped her uniform off. He grinned slightly, trailing a hand down her collarbone.

"Don't..." she mumbled, her breath coming out in short, afraid gasps.

"Shut up. " He hissed as he tore off her bra. He grinned and at her. "I wonder if your Master is watching. "

Seras drew in a small hissing breath as she blushed. She wondered what her Master would be thinking if he really was watching.

"Such a pity he won't be able to do this. " Jan slowly kissed her as he gripped both of her breasts.

Seras put her hands on his chest in a feeble attempt to push him off. She let out a small exasperated cry beneath his lips.

Jan laughed, "Stop resisting. " He slowly trailed kisses down to her cleavage, grinning.

"I-I have to resist..." Seras mumbled. She looked down her body to the man kissing her bare torso.

"Why is that?" Jan said, grinning. He took the skin of one of her breasts and sucked on it.

Seras let out a shaky, insecure moan. "It-it's my job..." She managed to stutter.

"But we all need a vacation. " Jan said, kissing down to her underwear. He played with the waistband and chuckled.

Seras looked around, feeling completely exposed lying almost-naked in the middle of a hallway. But there was nobody around. Instead she thought of a way she could escape, but didn't necessarily feel like going anywhere.

Jan grinned and ripped off her panties, pushing his hard member against her leg.

Seras looked at him, both embarrassment and disgust making up the expression on her face. She tried to move away from Jan, again muttering, "Don't."

"I will do whatever I want," Jan growled.

Seras let out a small, high pitched whimper. Quickly she scrambled out of Jan's grasp, trying to get away again. Jan ran after her and appeared in front of her, his gun pointed at her heart.

"Don't run away, bitch." Jan laughed and pushed her to the ground yet again.

Seras hit the ground with a slap, her skin stinging with the force of her fall. She cried out in slight agony, but mostly in disappointment. Jan laughed and straddled her, combing her hair as he kissed her breasts. He slowly snaked a hand in between her legs and forced them open.

Seras let out a small groan. "Help!" She called into the empty corridor, although she had little hope for her efforts.

Jan bit the soft skin of her breast, letting a trail of blood fall down her body. She shivered as Jan's tongue licked up the soft, crimson stream of blood. She let out a small, involuntary moan.

He grinned and slowly unzipped his pants zipper. He grinned and rubbed the tip of his hard member against her entrance.

"Virgin or not, you are my bitch." Jan whispered.

Seras looked into Jan's eyes, hoping that perhaps he would have some sympathy. Seeing nothing good in his eyes, she disclosed a disturbed sigh. She lifted a hesitant hand from the floor and gently removed Jan's hat. Jan laughed and slowly slid his member into her, groaning in pleasure as he looked down at her.

Seras cried out in surprise and pain. The discomfort only lasted for a small moment, and seemed to bloom inside of her like a large flower. He smiled halfway and reached some resistance.

"Fuck... you're a virgin. Seems like Big Red is too late." Jan grinned.

Seras nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. She adored her Master, but never would he pay her any attention. Especially not like this. Jan kissed her forcefully as he pushed past the resistance, groaning loudly as he looked down at her.

Seras pressed her lips against Jan's. She held back a moan. Now that she had stopped resisting, this was almost enjoyable. Seras lightly nudged Jan's head to the side so her lips would be free.

"I'm sorry..." Seras whispered, "... but who are you?"

"Jan...fucking... Valentine." Jan grunted, thrusting in and out slowly.

"Jan..." Seras whispered as if testing the name out.

Jan kissed her neck as he thrusted more roughly, grunting.

Seras moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Jan's middle. He grinned and thrusted again, moaning.

"Jan!" Seras moaned for no reason. She liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Whats your name, bitch?" Jan asked, thrusting again.

"S-Seras..." She managed to say.

"Seras..." He moaned into her ear, "Do you like this?"

"Yes," Seras groaned. When Jan spoke her name, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Fuck!" Jan slammed in once more and filled her with cum.

Seras shrieked in pleasure, arching her back, pressing her chest onto Jan's. Jan smirked and pulled out, kissing her.

"That was... amazing, Seras," Jan said, smirking.

Seras panted, her body sticky with sweat. She nodded, but looked at the ground, slightly ashamed. Jan caressed her face and kissed her neck.

"Don't be ashamed." Jan slowly kissed up her neck.

"I-I shouldn't have let you do this," Seras whispered.

"Why not? It was bound to happen some time," Jan said.

"Was it?" Seras asked, her eyes wide.

"A girl with your body, yes. Yes it was." Jan yawned.

Seras looked down at herself. "Oh... And... you can have this back..." Seras handed Jan his hat, which she realized she had been holding onto the whole time.

"You can have it..." He whispered and smiled, kissing her yet again.

Seras clutched the hat to her body and kissed Jan back, but broke away suddenly as a tall figure approached them.

"Jan," Luke Valentine barked. "Business before pleasure. We have work to do."

"Aw, fucking cock block," Jan growled, getting up and zipping his pants up.

"Shut up Jan," Luke commanded, glancing indifferently at Seras.

"Yeah, yeah. So is Big Red dead?" Jan asked.

"Don't worry Jan, he will be soon."

"Oh, so you haven't done _shit_ and you come to fucking disturb my work." Jan snapped.

Luke glanced down at Seras. "It looks like you haven't done your work either, Jan."

"Oh shut the fuck up, this is work. You're just jealous because you don't get to bang the hot chick."

Seras blushed while Luke scowled.

"Let's go, Jan," Luke growled.

"Fine..." Jan looked down at Seras and grinned, kissing her again. Seras kissed Jan back, hoping by some miracle that he would be able to stay for even a moment longer.

Jan pulled back and looked at Luke, "Lets go, dipshit. Can't wait to fuck the Hellsing Bitch."

Seras felt her heart sink in her chest. _You meant nothing to him, Seras,_ a voice in her mind spoke, _he had intentions to rape, and you only made his job easier by cooperating._

Jan turned around and embraced Seras, whispering in her ear, "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jan kissed her and walked away, laughing.

The brothers walked away, arguing about something. Seras couldn't hear, and she didn't care. A small smile crept on her lips, even though the two brothers were creating chaos around her. The smile stayed on her lips as she dressed herself in her uniform, which Jan had torn in some places.

"You're a fucking douche you know that?" Jan snapped at Luke.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked with only mild interest.

"I was actually enjoying myself. You know what... I think you're gay." Jan said, grinning.

"Shut up Jan," Luke rolled his eyes. "You aren't here for a romantic retreat."

"Who said it was romantic? Go fight with Big Red." Jan said, walking away.

Luke shrugged and parted ways with Jan.

"Well, now my boner's gone... fuck." Jan growled, shooting a few Hellsing members in the head.


End file.
